


No Note

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone left a doughnut on Bishop’s desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Note

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #483 "deduction"

“Hey,” said Bishop. “Thanks for the doughnut.”

Tony looked up from his last few case notes. “How do you know it was me?”

“Abby wouldn’t have just left it on my desk without some kind of note,” she explained, “or a hug. Tim lives in the opposite direction from that bakery, and Ducky only just yesterday gave us that lecture about healthy snack foods.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Tony. “But you still don’t know for sure that it was me. It could have been Gibbs.”

Bishop smiled. “He left me a coffee.”

Tony smiled back. “Well, in that case… you’re welcome.”

THE END


End file.
